


Waiting for you (by the Gates)

by NekoMorearity, Rayvenfire12



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Kurosaki Yuzu, Child Abuse, Evil Soul Society, F/M, Good Aizen Sousuke, GrimmIchi Server Enablers, Heavy Angst, Ichigo doubting Soul Society, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mentally damaged Aizen, Minor Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo - Freeform, OOC Aizen Sousuke, Original Character Death(s), PTSD Aizen, Past Child Abuse, Reincarnation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMorearity/pseuds/NekoMorearity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvenfire12/pseuds/Rayvenfire12
Summary: Muramasa enters Las Noches, and chaos ensues. Things Aizen tried to keep hidden are now revealed.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke & Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Aizen Sousuke & Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen Sousuke & Original Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Rayvenfire12 and Cha0s_Cat for helping me flesh out this fic and being betas for it.

**_"Nee-san? Nii-san?" cried a little boy, trying to look for his family, holding tightly to his sister's blade. The three of them were running away from the scary men in black robes. He remembered his nii-san carrying him while his nee-san was trying to look for a way to escape when something hit him and his nii-san hard._ **

****

**_It hurt a lot and he remembered collapsing to the ground with his nii-san, red liquid flowing, staining his nii-san's long blue locks, and his nee-san's screams. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was his sister weeping over them._ **

****

**_"Ai…Guri…Wake up…."_ **

****

**_Those were the last words he ever heard her say._ **

****

**_Now that he was awake, he was alone in a massive forest, with his siblings nowhere in sight. Everything was a blur, crimson all over the ground. There was a body, but it was one of those scary men, so he didn't want to go near it. In his hands was his sister's blade, a katana with a green handle with a hexagonal tsuba. With no idea of what to do, he decides to call for the spirit in the blade, maybe they can guide him, maybe they can help him find his nee-san._ **

****

**_"Ane."_ **

* * *

Yuzu was walking from the market when she heard crying in an alleyway, she decided to look and there was a little boy. He was wearing a grey and white hakama, with a pink silk scarf wrapping his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Waaaaahhh neeee-saannn!”

“What's wrong?”

The little boy looked confused and was looking around, he looked lost.

“Little boy?”

“Who's there?”

“I'm Yuzu, are you okay?”

“I can't find my nee-san, I can't see. I'm scared.”

He was sobbing, it was scary without his nee-san, he wanted her, but they separated after the encounter with the snake monster. He had to get away, that thing was touching him, it got close to his eyes. 

“...I can help you, if you like? Here, you look hot, why don’t you take off your scarf.”

“NO, NONONO! “

The boy bawled harder, clinging to the long silk scarf as if his life depended on it.

“Oh, dear. I’m so sorry! You don’t have to take it off. I still want to help you.”

“.... I want my nee-san.”

“My family will help you, would you like to come with me?”

She reached out her hand to pet his brown hair. It was gentle, it reminded him of his nee-san, it felt nice.

“O..okay.”

“Great! Don’t worry, we’ll find her in no time! I would like to know your name?”

“My name?”

“Yeah! I need to call you something.”

“...Tool.”

She was completely shocked and horrified, what did this child go through to think that.

“No!... Ummm what is something that your nee-san called you?”

“...Aiko”

“Then let’s go Aiko, take my hand and we’ll go look for your nee-san together.”

“Okay!”

Yuzu grabbed Aiko’s hand to help him get up. He clung to her hand, it reminded him of his nee-san. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Is there something you want to eat?”

“Ummm… I don’t know?”

“Then I’ll make you some yummy treats.”

“YAY!!!”

* * *

Meanwhile, in Las Noches, they were reeling from the chaos caused by an intruder. After the intruder arrived, the Espadas and the three shinigami had their zanpakuto spirits appear. All was well at first, but then one of Aizen’s spirits got frightened and ran away via a Gargantua. This resulted in the remaining spirit currently strangling Gin’s spirit.

“HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! HE’S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!”

“I...I didn’t mean to!”

“I WILL SKIN YOU!!! YOU ROTTEN BEAST!!!!”

Tousen's spirit was attempting to pull her away but she had wrapped the chains she was bound in around Shinso’s throat. She was much more physically violent than they imagined Aizen’s spirit to be.

Everyone was now frightened by the temperamental spirit’s tantrums. They never imagined seeing such a violent and chaotic being to be the embodiment of Aizen. Her power was the frightening thing, though she was holding it back for some reason.

“Kyoka, stop.”

With that, she let go, glaring hatefully at the spirit she pinned down. She then stomped at the spirit’s tails, causing Nnoitra and his spirit to laugh maniacally at the attack.

“Kyoka, come here. The rest to your rooms.”

Without words or protest, she walked up to Aizen and followed him as he left. After a tense pause, the Espada and their spirits returned to their rooms, not commenting about the event that occurred. Shinso got up and started to follow Gin to his chambers, before pausing and looking back at the direction ‘Kyoka’ went with Aizen. He held the furry and scaly tails that she had done her best to crush as he sniffed at the odd scent.

Something was off about her. What were they hiding? 

* * *

Ichigo was surprised to return home to see his sisters settled at the kitchen table, with a little boy that had a pink scarf wrapped around his eyes.

“Welcome home nii-san!”

"Hey… who's the kid? Why did you bring a kid here?"

“He’s someone I found in the alley, he is trying to get back with his sister.”

Ichigo stopped and looked at the boy. He gave him a good look, with the grey hakama and pink sash, he honestly looked like one of the souls in Rukongai rather than a human boy, but he could be seen by Yuzu.

Who was this boy and what brought him here?

* * *

Aiko, at least that’s what Yuzu said his name was, seemed to be very friendly, though a bit of a crybaby. He was clinging a lot to his sisters, especially Yuzu. There was no harm in it but he couldn't shake the feeling. 

"Ichi-nii, can I talk to you separately?” Yuzu asked while Karin was feeding Aiko some snacks. 

“Sure what's wrong.”

“I'm worried about Aiko.”

“Why?”

“I want him to stay with us, he may be looking for his sister, but I don't think he's being treated well.” 

“Yuzu, this kid may be from Soul Society, he's going to have to go back.”

“Okay, maybe he is, but when was the last time he ate properly? He's staying for dinner at least.”

He sighed, he can't change his sister's mind. 

"Fine." 

* * *

Shinso was looking at Pantera, who was curled up on the roof of Grimm’s palace, letting the light of Las Noches hit his fur.

“What do you want?”

“You noticed the difference in the scents.”

Pantera sat up, then stretched his body, before sitting fully upright and staring Shinso in the eyes.

“So did Los Lobos. Those two are hiding something, but for now, don’t say anything.”

“Like you were going to say anything to Grimmjow.”

The cat chuffed and looked at the gates of the compound.

“Do you want them to strike us while he is defenseless?”

“But Kyoka-”

“Not her real name. Don’t say anything right now, unless you want to become a fur coat for her.”

Pantera jumped off the Palace roof and walked back into the palace. Shinso was about to follow him when he sensed ‘Kyoka’ from a distance. She was at the Gates, probably to find the other Spirit, but how? Wasn’t she with Aizen? It would be best if he went back to his master’s chambers and listened to Pantera’s advice for now.

When Shinso got back to his master’s chambers, Gin was waiting for him.

“What took you so long? What bothered you?”

“...”

“Come on fox, you can’t trick a trickster like that.”

“No.”

“It’s about _them_ , right?”

“I didn’t say it, you did.”

“Yes, yes I did...I’ll drop it here for now.”

“Sneak.”

“Fox.”

They nodded to each other in agreement. Shinso promptly shifted into his fox form and settled down invitingly. Gin’s eyes opened wide before he swiftly sat himself down, leaning into Shinso’s stomach as the fox draped his tails over them.

* * *

The two walked off to his chambers, Aizen commanding all his servants to leave the halls and to empty his chambers. No protest was given, especially after seeing the piercing glare of the spirit, her holding the chains, waiting for any of them to mess up. Like rats, they scattered, until they were gone.

Aizen held her close the moment they were alone in his room. He slumped and cried in her arms, holding tightly like a child. She simply allowed him to weep, supporting his whole body. How many centuries has it been since he was allowed to be like this? Far too many to count without pain.

“Ane…”

Since her true master was stolen away, and he chose to wield her in her true master’s honor.

“…My lord, everything will be alright.”

She was much smaller than him, but it didn't matter to her, it was her duty to protect him and his spirit. She couldn't allow him to die, that was her master's wish.

When it came to her master's brother, there was nothing Ane wouldn't do for him. She was there when her master held him as an infant, to when he held her to kill the shinigami who kicked her dying master into Hell, and she would stay with him no matter the price.

"Ane…" muttered Aizen as he rested on her lap. 

"Yes?" 

"We have to find him, I can't let them find out."

“They won't find out Ai. You will be able to accomplish your goals.”

Aizen clutched her chains tightly, putting them close to his heart. Since his sister’s fall to Hell….he never allowed himself to fall apart. He was _so close_ to accomplishing his goals, but now there was a major setback. 

“Ane... I’m scared.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please open the link in a new tab, we are still learning.

_**His home was hidden, it had to be in order to be free, but it was heaven to him. There was the occasional mean person but Guri-nii would scare them away with Pa-nii, he was just thankful it was never the men in black robes. Nee-san was still learning to cook, using food they foraged or grew themselves with Ane's help. Guri-nii always complained but still ate it, it was miles better than the gruel they used to eat with the occasional boiled egg. Nee-san really gave it her all. Then there were special occasions when Ta-kun would arrive and he would bring treats, and his most favorite thing in the whole wide world, tofu. Ta-kun laughed whenever he and nee-san would get excited over tofu but they were always amazed by the many ways they could be cooked. It had so many different flavors and it was always a new experience for them. Nee-san's favorite form was in miso soup, Guri-nii liked mapo tofu, and his was inarizushi.** _

_**“I feel like I'm only welcomed by Guri-kun because of the tofu.”**_

_**"You are.”** _

_**“Guri how cruel! Where's my pretty panther who gets spoiled when I-”** _

_**“** _ _**Say anything else and I will eviscerate you, Shiba-teme.”** _

_**“Guri!!!”** _

_**“Language, Ai's still a child. Let's focus on dinner before Ai eats the whole block.”** _

_**“Too late, look at the handful he took.”** _

_**“AI!!!”** _

_**His sister cleaned up his face, he didn't take much, he was just hungry.** _

_**“Sorry Fu-nee.”** _

_**“No, no, we should have started to cook earlier. It's okay to be inpatient but it's better to wait next time.”** _

_**“Okay!!”** _

_**“Now time to see how we can cook it.”** _

_**“Ahh!!!, I brought more rice!!!”** _

_**“Oh maybe we can make inarizushi.”** _

_**“Really!!”** _

_**“Of course, besides, it's your turn to pick!”** _

_**After dinner and cleaning up, it was time to go to bed, Ta-kun was actually staying over tonight. The four set up the sleeping den, Ta-kun loved getting them more blankets for their den.** _

_**“Ahhh I love sleeping over, I get to spend time with Guri and his family!”** _

_**“** _ _**Keep your hands to yourself!!!”** _

_**“You know you two can share a separate sleeping area, Ai and I won't mind.”** _

_**“GRACIOUS AS ALWAYS FUMI!!!”** _

_**“FUMI DON'T ENCOURAGE THIS PERV!!!”** _

_**“Shhh!!! Ai's sleepy!”** _

_**His nee-san was right, he was very sleepy, but he was still waiting for the last part of their routine when Ta-kun would come visit.** _

_**“Nee-san, nii-san, ta-kun, can you sing me that pretty song.”** _

_**The three smiled and started to tuck him into bed, nee-san on one side, with nii-san and Ta-kun on the other. Ge-kun appeared, handing Ta-kun his shamisen and when he started playing, the three started to[sing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwaauJvt5nk)** _

**“The moon settles in the dusky sky.**

**The gentle eyes of the north star**

**rest upon your sleeping face**

**and the heavens gaze upon you.**

**In this moment, I know;**

**You are not from the ground on which you tread,**

**but of the stars.**

**You are my radiant, my celestial child.**

**As night is drown’d by morning**

**you remain at my side,**

**accompanying the sunrise**

**until night swells again across the sky.**

**Then, dreaming, you return to the stars.”**

_**As the three were singing, he fell asleep. He was surrounded by love and comfort, despite not having much, this was heaven compared to their old home.** _

_**What he would give to stay like this always.** _

* * *

Isshin was also suspicious of the little boy that appeared with Yuzu, but he knew better than to counter the Kitchen Goddess. What made it more awkward was that Aiko was clinging to his leg like a koala. When questioned why, the child only responded that Isshin felt safe.

“Ummmm what are you cooking for dinner Yuzu?”

“Inarizushi!”

The look of delight on his face said it all, he was looking forward to dinner. Isshin simply huffed a sigh and carried the kid to the living room to simply exist until dinner was ready. By the time dinner was ready, Aiko was giddy, he was off of Isshin’s leg but was bouncing in place like a maniac.

“You excited Aiko?”

“Yes!!!”

"Will you need help eating?"

"No...nee-san taught me how to eat. But…”

“But what?”

The child shifted and looked a bit nervous, he looked as he was being a nuisance to them.

“Aren’t I bothering your family? This is a special occasion and special occasions should be spent with family.”

The Kurosaki family gave each other an odd look, a special occasion, what made him say that?

“Special occasion?”

“Aren’t you having Tofu?”

“Yes?”

“Isn’t tofu for special occasions? Whenever Ta-kun brought it, we would celebrate. We couldn’t afford it otherwise”

Yuzu had to look away, she was trembling with rage, Karin was trying to calm her down while the others were trying to process what he said. What state was that household in to even consider tofu a luxury? But what Aiko said next was even worse.

“I’m just glad we got away from the old place, too many people hurting us.”

* * *

“Yuzu, calm down.”

“Tofu is a luxury for him. A LUXURY!! That poor thing, I need to figure out ways to introduce him to new foods. Ichigo, I’m going to set up a futon for him in your room.”

“What!! We need to find his family!”

Aiko was napping, asleep in Isshin’s room so he couldn’t hear his family argue.

“Exactly, find his family and keep them here. They will be staying in your room.”

“Where would I sleep?”

“We can figure something out later.”

“Yuzu, darling, let’s try to figure out where Aiko belongs.”

“Here. He belongs right here with us, as does the rest of his family.”

Yuzu had spoken, there was nothing and no one that could convince her to change her mind. The kid was staying.

* * *

Yuzu set up the futon in Ichigo’s room, so Ichigo had to take Aiko to his room. He still didn’t feel comfortable about the child but there was nothing he could do about it, he was actually getting concerned for his well being as well. What did the kid go through before arriving here? Ichigo looked at the sleeping child as he was moving him to pick him up when the silk scarf slipped off Aiko’s face, causing the boy to open his eyes. His blind eyes were staring at Ichigo as if he was in a daze.

“Ta-kun?”

“Go back to sleep kid.”

Ichigo then put the scarf back in its place, he knew that the boy would panic if the scarf wasn’t covering his eyes. Just as he finished adjusting the scarf, the kid grabbed his hand tightly, not wanting to let go. This would have made picking up Aiko harder, but as soon as he realized he was being picked up, he clung to Ichigo’s shoulders as if his life depended on it. This made it easier to take him to his room but the kid never let go. Ichigo was too tired to deal with it so he took the child to his bed, and the two fell asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow was lounging around his room when he saw Pantera walk in.

“Enjoyed your sunbath?”

“Of course, until that stupid fox blocked my light.”

“What do you expect, he meddles like his owner.”

Pantera chuffed and sat beside him, trying to get ready to sleep when Grimmjow asked him a question.

“Did you smell something familiar, Pantera?”

“Hmmm?”

“I swear I smelled something, but I can’t remember anymore.”

The panther looked at the Espada for a moment, he knew that his master was trying to remember something that they both have forgotten a long time ago. It was irritating to not know.

“Neither can I...let us wait until we can remember a bit more."

“If you say so…”

The panther got ready to sleep as the Espada went out to clear his mind. Someone needed him and he had to remember.

* * *

Ichigo was bordering on desperation, Yuzu was going nuts about this kid and he had no way to stop her unless he wanted previously hidden information to see the light of day. Unfortunately, Renji and Rukia seemed like they were going to be no help.

“Guys I'm going to need your help in finding this boy's family. Yuzu is this close to adopting him.”

“I don't know Ichigo, shinigami don't get involved in this usually.”

“Besides, there's no way the kid's going to be able to help us find out about his family, he's blind!!!”

“Maybe he was told what district he lived in by his siblings, or maybe he wasn’t always blind.”

Ichigo begged them to help him find out where Aiko lived and where his siblings could be. Rukia sighed and gave in, he had a point.

“Fine, but I’m not sure that we can help you. We’ll do our best, but no guarantees.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright. Where’s the twerp?”

Ichigo guides them downstairs to see his dad on all fours with Aiko on his back. Yuzu and Karin taking photos.

“What’s going on?”

“Kitty ride!!!”

“Okay then, are you having fun?”

“Yeah!! I love kitty rides~”

The confused looks on Rukia and Renji’s faces were priceless, and got even better when he cheered.

“Yuzu?”

“Aiko kept asking for kitty rides, it seems to be how his brother played horsie.”

“Kitty rides!!!~”

_“Ow, my back.”_

“Nee-san says that kitties don’t talk, not during kitty rides.”

Karin was holding back a laugh while taking a photo.

“Ummm, we’re going to need to talk to the little one.”

“What for Ichi-nii?”

“To help him find his sister.”

“And my nii-san?”

“Umm, sure.”

“Yay~”

He reached out his hands towards Ichigo’s direction, bouncing excitedly on poor Ishhin’s back, producing a loud crack. Ichigo picked up the child before he could do any more damage to the goat face’s back.

“Come on kiddo, let’s go have that discussion.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to update this often, but Rayven and I are too inspired by this au. ~K

**_“Guri are you serious?!?! Zaraki is a death trap!!!”_ **

**_“Fumi said that they would be safe there, I saw her writing it during her trance.”_ **

**_“It's a lawless area, shinigami are terrified to go there!!!”_ **

**_“Exactly, we can stay hidden, and I can fight back, I can even teach Fumi to fight back.”_ **

**_“There has to be another place.”_ **

**_“Takao, listen to me… I have doubts too but I have to save them. Fumi is about to give up.”_ **

**_“What? Why?”_ **

**_“They threatened Ai…”_ **

**_“Shit!…Give me two days, I'll get everything ready on my end.”_ **

**_“Okay……I'll try to keep them from giving up until then… Thank you.”_ **

**_“Oh, Guri…”_ **

**_Guri-nii did a lot to help him and Fu-nee despite not being blood-related, not that it mattered. The long-bearded monster was related to them and he treated them like garbage._ **

**_“Tools like you should be grateful for the amenities I have provided. Cease complaining about things you do not need, or I will separate the two of you, again.”_ **

**_He thanks the Heavens every day that they escaped when they did, Fu-nee was starting to lose hope. She had been burned by the monster’s fire twice already and he continued to come up with worse threats every time one of them disobeyed or fought back._ **

**_Ai couldn’t bear seeing the light in her eyes fade more and more each day._ **

* * *

Seireitei was still reeling over the betrayal of the three captains, many squads still trying to figure out why Aizen would lead the betrayal and the upcoming war between them. 

Komamura was wondering about two things: his friend’s betrayal, and the eerie calm of certain members of Gotei 13. Why had Tosen abandoned his lieutenant and squad? _Why had Tosen abandoned him?_ Last he knew nothing had been wrong, and his friend had been having dinner with Aizen and Gin when they were slaughtered by hollows.

He could sense the panic and confusion between many officers in Gotei 13, but he noticed that the entirety of squad 11 and certain shinigami, with specific belt patterns, were calmer than most. Some even had a look on their faces, as if they knew more than what others did. What did they know and why was it such a comfort to them?

* * *

Momo was in Squad five’s office, hearing the muttering of her fellow seated officers. Some were adjusting their belts, a sign of where they were from, Zaraki. She was the only one of the seated members of her division who wasn’t from Zaraki district. They were all confused, especially her after seeing the letter her Taichou gave her.

She found this letter after the disappearance of the three captains, they had plans to have dinner together, a common occurrence for the three. 

The only things found when others went looking for the wayward men were Aizen’s glasses with one lens broken, Tosen’s cracked visor, and Gin’s shredded, blood-covered haori. Some of the older captains had to look away; they had seen this scene once before, with the Yamamoto children and their guard. Was this the past coming back to haunt them? Or worse, was someone trying to make a point?

Momo was busy worrying about her captain’s letter when she found out about the disappearance of the three. She decided to check her captain’s desk once more when she noticed a drawer being slightly ajar. The lieutenant opened the drawer to see a journal and a scroll, both looked old but so well maintained that one could barely see the markings of age.

The journal was Aizen’s personal journal, she’s seen him write in it, but this was the first time ever seeing the scroll. Carefully she unrolled the delicate scroll, which revealed a painting.

The painting seemed to be of four people in a beautiful forest, two young men, a young woman, and a little boy. The young lady was in the center with the boy, letting him sit in her lap while the two men put one of their hands on her shoulders and leaned against each other. The group looked happy, as if they were celebrating a special occasion.

Who were they?

* * *

One officer, having volunteered to seek information, came back from Squad 11 after asking a question of the Captain there, it was an open secret between the two squads that the two were former district mates. 

“What did Kenpachi-taichou say?” asked one of the semi-panicked officers.

The other officer, the 11th seat, looked relieved compared to the other and muttered this, allowing Momo to hear.

"Aizen may have betrayed Seireitei, but he did not betray us."

That announcement brought comfort to the officers, it seemed that they had feared that he had forgotten his past in Zaraki. Momo also found this comforting. This information, combined with the letter that he left her reassured her completely, that she was one of his and that he would do anything for those he had claimed.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki had no clue what Aizen was planning but he knew that he didn’t have to worry about harm towards those from Zaraki. He looked at the three belts that were left to him with the note.

_Za-kun, please take care of them._

The last time Kenpachi saw these three belts together was four centuries ago, when he was a child. He was torn between being glad to see the belts together again and worry for _his_ partner-in-crime because the only reason for the belts to be given to him was if Zaraki district’s Imp was planning something big in order to get vengeance for the loss of The Siren and The White Panther. Seeing the belts again now reminded him of a happier time, one of their many trips to get supplies that usually resulted in Ko-chan lightening an idiot’s pocket.

**_Guri noticed a guy talking to Fumi as he was coming back with Ai and Za-kun. They had gone to a different district to buy food and wares. It was tricky at first to avoid getting caught by shinigami but Ko-chan managed to make it work._ **

****

**_This guy was probably trying to get Fumi to sell herself, like that was ever going to happen. Guri sighed and walked up to the pair, listening in to the conversation._ **

****

**_"Sir, I don't want to work for you, we're just here for supplies"_ **

**_"Well lady, please tell me where you are from? I could definitely give you a better quality of life from wherever that is."_ **

**_"I'm from Zaraki sir, we're just getting the essentials."_ **

**_"ZARAKI!!!"_ **

**_"Why yes, we're actually heading back. Would you like to join us?"_ **

**_"I..I…I have to go."_ **

**_"Good-bye."_ **

****

**_The man ran off, but not before Fumi managed to swipe the idiot's wallet, lightening his pocket by a good bit._ **

****

**_"Ready?"_ **

**_"Yep. Let's go!!! This guy has a hefty pouch, we could buy tofu!!!"_ **

**_"Yay!!!!"_ **

**_"Fine, let's go."_ **

**_"You guys and tofu."_ **

**_"Would you like some eggs?"_ **

**_"Tofu sounds wonderful Ko-chan."_ **

_**The group went to collect what the town needed and headed back to their home.** _

Kenpachi sighed, those old memories were truly of much more peaceful times. Now with an upcoming war, he could only hope that Aizen had a plan that wouldn’t end in too much death, for either side.

* * *

“Ane... I’m scared.”

Ane was silent for a while, it brought her back to when he held her for the first time. A little boy forced to lose his innocence and kill for vengeance after being left all alone.

"I know you are Ai. I'm terrified as well."

Failure was not an option, not for her, and especially not now. Failure would result in losing them for good, and she would rather shatter then let that happen.

She picked him up, shifting him in her arms until she carried him like she used to, back when they were alone. Rocking him and humming a sweet tone to him. 

“But remember, Guri and Takao are safe, all we need is your sister. I will make sure everything you are seeking becomes a reality.”

His tears slowed to a stop, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder, nuzzling in as he once did as a child. 

Aizen still had his doubts, but he felt as if this was one of Fumi-nee’s predictions. He was just desperately hoping that it was true.


	4. Chapter 4

**_“Nee-san, why don't you and Guri-nii get married?”_ **

**_“Huh? T..that's impossible.”_ **

**_“Why not? So we can be a family!”_ **

****

**_Fumiko sighed and focused on the farmlands, they needed it so they didn't have to rely on the other districts as much._ **

****

**_“Nee-san, you're not telling me something.”_ **

**_“It's too personal Ai.”_ **

**_“I thought you liked Guri-nii. Or do you still like that blond idiot?”_ **

****

**_His sister blushed hard, her crush was a sore spot. She could never have had that life with him inside the walls of Seireitei. On occasions she still wonders what could have been._ **

****

**_“I..mm..I'm grateful for what Guri has done for us but he's not interested in me and I learned to get over that.”_ **

**_“WHAT!!! But you are the prettiest girl in the whole world, nee-san!”_ **

**_“That's the point, Guri likes boys, so I don't count as I'm a girl.”_ **

**_“Oh… then who's he marrying?”_ **

****

**_She laughed, so innocent of her brother._ **

****

**_“Guri doesn't want to marry Ai, maybe later on. But right now he's focusing on helping us make a home. Besides, we're already a family.”_ **

**_"We are?"_ **

**_"Yup! Only this time, he chose us, just like you chose Za-kun."_ **

**_"Okay!! But he still needs to find a wife, just a male one now."_ **

****

**_She sighed, she wasn’t going to be able to stop the little imp._ **

****

* * *

****

**_“Why did you tell your brother about my preferences.”_ **

**_“Guri, he was asking me when we were going to marry.”_ **

**_“…Fine but please tell him not to ask if I'm going to marry every guy that was helping me with the farmlands. It got awkward when Shiba-teme was helping out.”_ **

**_“Didn't you used to sleep with Takao when you were students?”_ **

**_“….where did you hear that?”_ **

**_“I could hear him flirting with you whenever you were guarding the outside of our room.”_ **

**_“Takao, you bastard! I'm going to kill him.”_ **

**_“Hey! I'm sorry Guri!!! Don't use Pantera on him!!”_ **

**_“I'm not going to use Pantera, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands”_ **

**_"Still!!"_ **

**_Just as Fumi was holding back Guri, a loud crash and screams came from the village. This meant Za-kun and Ai pulled another one of their stunts._ **

**_"Oh no."_ **

**_"By the sounds of it, they got into the merchants cart for sweets."_ **

**_She sighs, it's the third time this month, they are in so much trouble._ **

**_"Let's go get Zaraki and Zenjiro."_ **

**_"That pissed huh, Fumiko-chan?"_ **

**_"Not a word from you mister."_ **

**_"Fine."_ **

**_The two headed off to see how bad was the mess the two made._ **

* * *

The four were in Ichigo’s room, Rukia with a notepad and a pen, Renji looking at Aiko, and Aiko on Ichigo’s lap. Aiko was clinging to Ichigo for dear life, still looking rather nervous.

“Ichi? Who are these people?” Yuzu taught him their names, which he now used, except Isshin, he was Ji-san.

“We’re here to help you, can you please write a description of the area you lived in.”

Rukia held out the two items while Ichigo and Renji just stared at her in disbelief. Aiko just tugged on Ichigo’s shirt.

“Is the lady blind like I am?”

“No kid, she’s just oblivious sometimes.”

“I am not!”

“Either you're oblivious or blind, take your pick lady.”

“I’m neither, I’m just forgetful sometimes.”

“So oblivious.”

“Yeah, pretty much kid.”

“Hey!!!”

Ichigo looked at Aiko, he seemed much more snarky than he usually was. He never imagined the little crybaby his sister found to be such a spitfire.

“How come you’re a spitfire now kiddo.”

The kid huffed and snuggled close to Ichigo.

“I feel safe.”

“Oh, Okay.”

Aiko snuggles closer to Ichigo, looking away from the two shinigami.

“Do they have to be here?”

“They are here to help you.”

“But are they really?”

Rukia looked beyond offended, this was worse than when Ichigo fought over taking over her job.

“Of course we’re here to help you. If we weren’t, we wouldn’t be here.”

“Oi, take it easy on the chibi Rukia. He’s obviously really stressed out.”

“Do you see the look on his face Renji?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

Rukia and Aiko both huffed in exasperation, resulting in her looking at Aiko. His face was covered but it was obvious he was rolling his eyes.

“Oh great, a married couple.”

“We’re not married.”

“Oh, so he’s sleeping with your brother then?”

“SHUT UP BRAT!”

“Yup, totally sleeping with him.”

They couldn’t see his eyes, but the smirk on his face said it all, he thrived on causing chaos. Must have learned it from the streets.

“Well, now we know that this little brat isn’t from the inner districts.”

“Of course not, those are bad places to live.”

Renji’s head snapped back, with a look of disbelief at the suggestion.

“Wait what?”

“50 and above, fits like a glove; 49 and below, that’s where we don’t go. That’s how nii-san said it and that was his way of saying we were safe. And if someone ever grabbed me, I should scream I’m from Zaraki.”

Both shinigami looked shocked, they couldn’t imagine a blind kid lasting very long anywhere past the 60th district and little Aiko was saying he was from the very asshole of the rukongai? It was next to impossible to believe.

“We should probably get Zaraki-taichou then.”

“What? Why Renji?”

“The kid is from Zaraki district. He could help a little bit.”

“He’s a captain, he’ll be busy, besides, what would he know about his siblings.”

Renji sighed, Rukia clearly wasn’t aware, but Zaraki-taichou was still very actively involved in his district. There were even times the entirety of squad 11 would visit Zaraki district to help out around the settlements.

He lost count of the newbies that faced Zaraki-taichou’s wrath after complaining about being there, especially the noble brats. They would get the worst duties for a month, and whenever they had to go to the 4th for healing, they would get one of the three officers who were from Zaraki district. Those three were never gentle with idiots and were extra rough with idiots from the 11th.

“Zaraki-taichou is still involved in his home district, he could easily know the family.”

“Are you sure, Renji? I would think he’d be too busy picking a fight in his squad to bother with something like that.”

“Trust me Rukia, I got dragged out to Zaraki district more than once because Taichou felt that the squad needed the experience of working in a district that distrusted shinigami. He never let go of his past and he always told us to hold on to our roots because that was the only way we could grow. Zaraki-taichou is the reason I still wear my Inuzuri belt.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t, Nii-sama gets enough trouble from the clan elders as it is and having his lieutenant bragging about being from an outer district is only making it worse.”

“I asked Kuchiki-taichou and he told me that he respects Zaraki-taichou’s loyalty to his home and that I should be proud that I made it to my position from being an Inuzuri dog. I don’t know why you don’t wear your belt anymore but there’s no way Kuchiki-taichou was the one who told you to stop.”

Rukia looked away, she couldn’t bear to admit that one of her nii-sama’s hateful cousins had told her that since ‘you are a Kuchiki now, you won’t ever need this rag of a belt again. Face it, I’m doing you a favor by getting rid of it.’ Seeing the belt get torn and burned had hurt because it felt like all of her good memories from Inuzuri had gone up in smoke with the red and orange fabric. How was she supposed to tell Renji that she hadn’t been careful enough with the belt he made for her?

“You’re right, he didn’t-”

“Guys, as interesting it is to hear about it, we have to help this kid.”

Aiko looked up towards Ichigo, smirking again.

“Like I said, married or in-laws.”

“Shut up brat.”

“Make me, would you hit a blind kid?”

Renji pondered the idea of smacking the brat, but after he looked at Ichigo, he changed his mind.

“I can’t find it, that’s why I don’t wear it. Now Ichigo has a point, we’re here for a reason and we need to focus.”  
  


* * *

“Ichi-nii, would you please get Urahara-san to check up on Aiko?”

“I’ll try, but I’m not sure how well it’ll work.”

“Tell him that _I_ am the one who asked, he’ll listen.”

Yuzu smiled kindly, before starting and mumbling something.

“Did you need me to do anything else while I’m at it?”

“Yes, I need to know if Renji-san and Rukia-san are staying for dinner or not so I know how much food to make.”

“You know they don’t like you adding -san to their names Zuzu, just like I would pester you if you did that to me.”

“I’ll stop when they stop dodging my cooking.”

Ichigo laughed, “I’ll make sure that they don’t miss out tonight then.”

* * *

Toshiro went to check up on Momo, who must have been extremely hurt by the betrayal. It surprised him to see her, and her seated officers, looking rather calm and working normally as if the captain simply left.

“Momo, are you alright?”

“Hmmm? Why wouldn’t I be?”

This wasn’t his Momo, she would be depressed, and questioning herself and the squad she worked hard in. It’s as if she’s pretending the betrayal never happened.

“Did Aizen do something to you?”

“No, why?”

He looked at her, she looked alright but that was no guarantee of her state of mind. Perhaps it would still be a good idea to check in with one of the 4th division’s mental specialists, just to be sure that her mind was her own.

* * *

Toshiro was leaving the 5th when he heard two officers, one from the 11th squad and the other from the 5th talking. 

“I still can’t believe what happened.”

“I know, I didn't expect it, but we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, though I’m actually kinda bummed we couldn’t see Aizen-Taichou fight Zaraki-Taichou barehanded one last time.”

“Yeah!!! A last hurrah would have been nice.”

“He doesn’t look like it, but the two are evenly matched hand to hand.”

“Well, that’s what growing up in Zaraki district does.”

The two laughed as they passed by the Captain.

Toshiro was shocked to hear this. Aizen having the ability to fight Captain Zaraki? What’s more, they are growing up in the same district. It’s hard to believe that he was going to have to talk to Rangiku or Momo about it. On second thought? Definitely Rangiku, there’s no way Momo could have known that about Aizen, she would have been so eager to share it with him if she had.

* * *

"Did you know that Aizen was from Zaraki district?"

"Of course I knew, I thought everybody did. After all, he never hid it from anyone. That was one of the few good things about him: he borderline bragged about where he was from."

Rangiku looked disinterested when answering her captain’s question. She lost count on the number of times Zaraki-taichou had to pull Aizen-taichou off the poor soul who doubted his origin. 

"No, I was not aware."

"Didn't you pay attention to his belt?"

"What about his belt? Isn’t it just a fashion statement?"

"Oh that's right, your district doesn't have a belt.”

“How is that important?”

“Hehehehe, all of the outer districts, from 50 on, have belts that indicate where you’re from. It’s why Zaraki-taichou wears that bright blue and green beaded belt and takes care of it. It’s a declaration of his home and if you noticed? It’s the only piece of clothing that he’s never replaced.”

“Oh, I never noticed that. Does that mean that Aizen had a matching belt?”

She looked at him in disgusted disbelief, was he really that distracted by paperwork? Almost everyone else in their division had noticed that the captains of the 11th and 5th divisions had matching belts, even the inner district brats. She could forgive the nobles for not understanding but her captain was from Rukongai, like she was, so for him to miss something this big was a shock.

“Yes, that’s exactly what it means. I would have thought that you would have noticed during one of the captains meetings. Plus, considering the fact that the belts looked almost identical, I’d bet that they came from the same belt-maker. Those belts are declarations of the wearer’s home district and the closer they match, the closer the people wearing them are. Like house-mates in the inner districts.”

“If that’s true, then why would Aizen have betrayed Zaraki?”

“Who says he did? And before you go and harass Zaraki-taichou, there’s no way Aizen-taichou would have shared anything about his plans for exactly that reason.”

Toshiro sighed, and turned away to find a quiet spot to think. As he left, Rangiku reached into her pocket and reopened the letter Gin had left her. 

_“Dear Ran-chan,_

_If you know me at all, you know I have a reason. I promise that I'm not betraying you or any of our friends but Aizen needs the help. Time is running out for him and I can't let him down. Not after he helped us reconnect after I was an idiot over him. I will come back when it’s safe._

_Love you little sis,_

_Your fox.”_

She sighed in exasperation, that idiot hadn’t changed one bit. He was still chasing after a pretty-boy, the only problem this time was that she couldn’t follow him.

“You idiot, I thought we agreed. No more leaving each other behind.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters in less than 2 weeks, I can't stop!!! thank you for enjoying this fic~ k

**_It was lawless when the three first got there, but they managed to make a home for themselves in this hellscape. What Guri should have expected, although he didn’t, is Fumi getting involved right away with Zaraki district._ **

****

**_First, it was her feeding and taking in another brat, he was a few decades older than Ai, but that was a minor thing honestly. Besides, it kept the imp distracted, but then it grew into getting more and more involved with their new community._ **

****

**_He himself was busy fighting murderers and kidnappers that were interested in Fumi when she started helping women who were escaping the pimps. One brilliant idiot even tried to kill her, the poor sod never stood a chance. He had only trained Fumiko to fight, but she had a terrifying amount of spiritual power and control. Even more frightening was her willingness to use it when she needed to defend herself. The only good thing that wretched house and the connection to_ ** **him** **_gave her._ **

**_By some kind of miracle between the two of them, the majority of the violent pimps ended up fleeing, or dead. Many of the women in the community were grateful, as those people had a tight grip on Zaraki. Many of them left the brothels, but a few stayed, though still struggling._ **

**_“Can’t you run it yourselves?”_ **

**_“We don’t know how.”_ **

**_“Well, maybe I can help.”_ **

**_“Fumi, no-”_ **

**_“Fumi, yes.”_ **

**_“Fumiko!”_ **

**_“Guri, I’m going to help them. They need to defend themselves and how to run a business.”_ **

**_“Like you know how to.”_ **

**_“I managed to steal a few books, the Squads budget books were fun to look into.”_ **

**_“...Fine, but if anything bad happens, let me know. Also, the boys can’t come here.”_ **

**_“Fair enough.”_ **

**_Somehow they made it work, the newly dubbed “Siren’s Nest” was a success. Fumi actually made a little bit by working as the accountant for the girls, as well as their self-defense tutor._ **

**_The settlement was surprised at the work Fumi and Guri put in to improve the lives of their fellow neighbors._ **

**_“Shinigami are worthless here, we might as well do our best to help ourselves.”_ **

**_As always, the positive little Fumi inspired many others and Zaraki did improve. Even with her gone, she was an eternal inspiration. Zaraki district could never be what it once was, but the inhabitants of the district still looked out for each other._ **

**_Even the ones that left Zaraki behind would continue to lend their aid whenever they were needed. After all, you could take the brat out of Zaraki but you could never take the Zaraki out of the brat._ **

* * *

Komamura became more suspicious of Kenpachi after noticing that his scent was not of worry, but of calm. He also noticed how the belt Zaraki was wearing was borderline identical to the one Aizen wore. Obviously the two were from the same district, but it was as if they were made at the same time, by the same person.

There was a chance that he knew more than he was letting on. He had to confront him. He had to find out what the 11th division captain knew so that the Gotei 13 could defend Soul Society from the betrayers.

* * *

He decided to confront Kenpachi in the privacy of his office in Squad 11’s headquarters. Doing so would allow them to have it out in peace.

“Zaraki-taichou, tell me what Aizen is planning. You are hiding something.” 

“I don’t know.”

Komamura sensed that he was telling the truth, but he still had doubts, wouldn’t a close friend tell the other their secrets?

“Tell me now! For the sake of protecting Soul Society, I must know.”

“For fucks sakes, I DON’T KNOW! He kept it to himself and the other two, but I know this: Aizen has no grudge against soul society, he is against the Gotei 13. And the way I see it, the Gotei is rotten to the core.”

“You dare!”

“I dare because unlike you, I’ve seen the worst of what they are capable of. Come back when you’ve seen a dozen people, half of them children, slaughtered just for being in the wrong place and witnessing the wrong thing. I’ll never forgive the Onmi for that day.”

As the captain of the 7th division, Komamura couldn’t believe his ears. There was no way that such a thing could be true, it just wasn’t possible.

“How can you say such things! And to continue to claim that you know nothing of their plans when it’s clear that you were very close to the traitor leading them!”

“Did Tosen tell ya what he was gonna do?”

The taller man fell silent again, that was one of the things he didn't want to believe. _Why hadn’t Tosen told him anything?_

“So that’s a no? Then we’re in the same damn boat and all yer doin’ is rockin’ it when we should be bailin’. Why doncha clear off and think about things before ya start bawllin me out again. Keh.” 

Zaraki stalked over to the door like an angry panther, snapped it open, and gestured to it.

“Out. Now.”

Komamura bent his head and exited with as much speed as he could use while keeping what little dignity he still had, jumping a little when it snapped shut mere seconds after his heels had cleared the doorway. It was clearly time to make a strategic retreat to his own quarters to sit down and think about things for a while.

* * *

Ane sensed someone walking through the halls of Las Noches that didn’t belong here, but she never encountered them. It was after seeing Gin mess around with the corridors so she couldn’t reach him or Shinso that she realized why she hadn’t found the intruder.

“Damn that man, he keeps making my job harder and it’s getting on my nerves.”

* * *

Shinso was running, he had a straight shot to his den and if his sneak was paying enough attention then he’d be home safely in a few hundred more feet. Gin, however, was not paying enough attention, and changed the route too soon. Shinso twisted his shoulder toward the newly formed wall as he fought to stop. He managed to avoid impact but only just.

“Oh man, this is bad. The only thing that could make this worse is-”

“Gin.”

“Ahh!!!”

“No, you’re not Gin…...YOU!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t even know he was there. I swear I’ll be better. Please don’t hurt me.”

Ane saw red the second she realized who was in front of her. There was no chance of the poor fox’s pleas reaching her, not when her reason for sanity was missing. She pounced on him, just as he turned to escape the way he had come. Her hand clamped down on his tail with punishing force.

“Oh no, you don’t. I’m _going_ to get my pound of flesh in payment for the terror you caused.”

“Wait, what do you me---aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!”

“This is what I mean!”

She began to pull the snowy white fur from the tip of his only exposed tail, one hair at a time. As she plucked the fur she made sure to pull it from the root resulting in yelps of pain and fear.

“Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe. I’ve got you and you can’t run~”

“Owowowowowowow! I’m sorry I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!”

Once she was done stripping the tip of his tail, she let go of him and walked off, now she needed to find the intruder.

Gin had to look away from the torture on the screen, his poor Shinso got caught by Kyoka as he was moving the halls to keep her away from the both of them. It was honestly bad timing on his part, he had thought that his fox was past that intersection and that it was safe to change it again.

As Kyoka walked away, he adjusted the walls to allow Shinso to resume his journey to their den before racing off to join his poor injured fox.

* * *

Now that neither half of the damned fox pair were messing with the halls, Ane was determined to catch the intruder, he’d been loose for almost a week and she was rather thoroughly less than pleased. It was high time to find out who this intruder was, how they had gotten into the main palace, and what they were planning on doing.

Stuck on the other side of the building, the intruder was making a speech to a gathering of zanpakuto made up mostly of blade spirits from numeros class arrancar. 

When she arrived, Ane was not pleased to find this unwanted interloper attempting to control or coerce her fellow soul cutter spirits into following him in some plan that would likely interfere with the plans she and her beloved wielder’s brother had made.

"I am known as Muramasa, and this night marks the end of the Shinigami's reign over the Zanpakutō spirits. From now on, it'll be the Zanpakutō spirits who rule over the Shinigami! Zanpakutō spirits are individual souls that are born within the hearts of Shinigami. They draw their power from the same source as their Shinigami, and are intertwined with their master's soul. Rise up with me against-Eh?”

He stopped mid-sentence after seeing the look in her eyes. The air around them felt dead as she gave him a glare, one wrong word, and his existence would be over. He'll shut up. The other spirits fled gleefully, Aizen’s spirit was terrifying and she could destroy them if she pleased, she almost destroyed Gin’s spirit and they were more than glad to leave this weirdo, who was making no sense, to her dubious mercy.

"Why are you here?

"uhhh...I got trapped?"

Ane sighed, of course he was trapped, Gin had been messing with the layout of the main palace.

“Why are you _here_ though? I would have thought that it was obvious that this is private property and that guests need to be invited.”

Muramasa wanted to interject when he sensed something in her, like him, she had no master.

“I was wandering, trying to survive without my link to my Koga. I found a tunnel and smelled food that was less likely to bite me back if I tried to eat it. Hollows are not particularly pleasant to eat when one does not have the means to nullify their souls so that one may continue to exist without perpetual fighting inside one’s own head.”

Exasperated, the female spirit sighed at him before pulling her blade, sheath and all, and hitting him upside the back of his head with the hilt. He doubled over coughing and ended up hacking out all of the unwelcome extra tenants of his mind before managing to unbend somewhat. He then turned to her with a glare.

“What was that fo-mmph!”

He didn’t even manage a full sentence before she had torn six links off of the chains that bound her body and stuffed two into his mouth. Reflexively he began chewing only to be pleasantly surprised by the fact that they were almost pure reishi. 

“That was good, bu-mmmmmph!!”

She needed to stop doing that! Couldn’t he even finish one question before she crammed things into his mouth?

“You said you were hungry so shut up and eat.”

“You don’t have to be so rude about it, you know.”

He paused, as he was feeding on the reishi, Muramasa sensed the similarity that the maiden had with the terrifying Ryūjin Jakka, could this be his missing daughter?

“Wait, aren’t you Yamamoto-himesama’s blade?”

Ane’s formerly semi-impish face shifted into a glacial hardness as she grabbed him by the throat. Her left arm was pressing him against the walls as it was slowly turning into a dragon’s claw.

“NEVER REFER TO MY QUEEN AS A YAMAMOTO EVER AGAIN, AND ESPECIALLY NOT IN MY PRESENCE. THAT MONSTER HAS NO RIGHT TO CLAIM HER AS HIS KIN, NOT THEN, NOT NOW, AND NOT EVER! NOT AFTER ALL THE TORTURE HE INFLICTED UPON HER AND HER BROTHER!” 

That’s right, his master mentioned that the two children were tortured under their father’s orders. He needed to apologize for his misstep immediately. As soon as she let go, he dropped to his knees then bowed his head to the floor.

“I most humbly apologize for my cruel and mistaken words, Ohime-sama. I had forgotten what my wielder had discovered about the soutaichou and implied things that I never should have even dared to think.”

Ane glared at him, while he was foolish for mentioning _him_ to her face, he at least had the decency to recognize his error and apologize immediately.

“Apologies accepted, now follow me. I will prepare a room for you, and I will listen to that ‘plan’ of yours. Also, inside these walls I am one half of Kyōka Suigetsu, don’t forget.”

“I will remember my lady.”

Muramasa followed her, she clearly had a plan as well, might as well listen to her.

* * *

Grimmjow was bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, so bored, very bored, completely bored, and going out of his mind. He needed to get out of there so that he didn’t end up irritating one of his fellow Espada into beating him into the floor and making the boss upset.

“Yo, Pantera.”  
“Yes?”   
“I’m gonna head to the living world so that I don’t cause more trouble than boss is willing to tolerate right now.”

“It would be best if you didn’t go to the jureich right now, you don’t need to be noticed by shinigami when Aizen-sama is under so much stress.”  
“I was planning to go to that one place, ya know, where those colonies were? I’m pretty sure no one is stationed there. Also, I don’t know why but I’ve got this feeling that that other spirit needs to be where he is for a little while longer so I want to stay out of Japan.”

“Then go, and don’t come back until you are calmer.”

That was all he needed to hear so with one final nod to his wiser half, he was gone, opening a garganta, and disappearing into the darkness between worlds.

Although his arrival was hardly subtle, no one noticed his presence in the room he stepped into. It was surprisingly quiet for such a large gathering of people but as he looked around, he realized that he was in an auditorium. Even better, the choir was on their last song of the concert so he wasn’t so bored as to leave before he heard the name announced.  
  
“Thank you all for coming to listen to the last Western Connecticut State University Choir concert of the year. We are very grateful that you took the time to visit us and hope that you will consider supporting us. And now for our final song, Lunar Lullaby.”

Lunar Lullaby, why was that so-

“Nngh, what-”

Just then a piano began to play, and the opening notes struck a chord somewhere deep within him, as though he had heard them before. For some reason, he felt the need to stay there and listen to the whole song, something telling him that he would need the lyrics later.

_“---nii, this is where the song will come from.”_

_“Why do we need to know this song?”_

_“It’s for -- silly.”_

_“He’s not even born yet.”_

_“Still, this song is going to be important to him and you’ll need to know it.”_

_He sighs, she is never wrong with her predictions._

_“Alright, teach me ----”_

What in the hell was that about? And why did that conversation feel like a memory? Something was missing, but he had no idea what it was. All he knew was that he had known that song before and he needed to keep it in the front of his mind.

**“The moon settles in the dusky sky.**

**The gentle eyes of the north star**

**rest upon your sleeping face**

**and the heavens gaze upon you.**

**In this moment, I know;**

**You are not from the ground on which you tread,**

**but of the stars.**

**You are my radiant, my celestial child.**

**As night is drown’d by morning**

**you remain at my side,**

**accompanying the sunrise**

**until night swells again across the sky.**

**Then, dreaming, you return to the stars.”**

All he needed now was to remember the name of that little treasure he used to sing to, so that he could find his little one and sing for them again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Did it hurt Ko-chan?"_ **

**_"Hmm?"_ **

****

**_Za-kun pointed at her left arm, covered in scars from the fires she endured as punishment for disobeying_** him _. **She didn't care,**_ he **_was trying to hurt her brother and she would gladly destroy the world to keep Ai safe._ **

****

**_Now the scars remain, she didn't really mind, she liked how they turned out. Her scars mimicked a scaly pattern, like those of the dragons she would read in books. Ai used to feel guilty seeing it, but she's been wanting to show him that she isn't ashamed of it._ **

****

**_"It did. I haven't experienced anything more painful since"_ **

**_"But why do you look happy despite all the bad that happened when you look at it."_ **

****

_**Fumi smiled and tousled Za-kun's hair, he always asked questions during their starlight viewings. Ai on the other hand was sound asleep.** _

****

**_"Can you keep a secret?"_ **

****

**_He nods, he's such a good boy, he will be a great captain._ **

****

**_"I used to be scared of them, but then I realized that I got all these scars for protecting Ai."_ **

**_"Really?"_ **

**_"Yes, and now they are a reminder of my love for him, and those I want to protect. Like you Za-kun."_ **

**_She ruffled his hair again and looked at Ai, they should head home. She picked him up as she was talking to Zaraki._ **

**_“It’s time for bed Za-kun.”_ **

**_“Can I sleep outside?”_ **

**_“Alright, it’s warm enough.”_ **

**_“THANKS, KOKO!”_ **

**_She smiled as he raced to their roof while she went inside to tuck in her littlest brother. Fumiko then grabbed a few of Za-kun’s favorite blankets to give him so he could make a nest on the roof. Once that was done, she slipped back into the kitchen, where Guri was drinking tea._ **

**_“Those two brats are asleep?”_ **

**_“Of course Guri, who do you think I am.”_ **

**_“A miracle worker honestly, you are amazing with them.”_ **

**_“You have helped me raise Ai since he was a baby.”_ **

**_“Still... the optimism you had back then was something else, I never expected that sort of attitude from someone in that situation.”_ **

**_Typical Guri, always humble, always understating his own abilities. She moved to sit next to him, leaning on his shoulder._ **

**_“Guri... Thank you for freeing Ai and me.”_ **

**_“I was sick of seeing you two trapped. Both of you are humans, not animals.”_ **

**_“….thank you, you gave up a lot.”_ **

**_“I don't regret it one bit. It was worth it, getting to see you spread your wings and fly for once. Eagles like you are meant to be free.”_ **

****

**_She smiled as she fell asleep with her head on his lap. People had said they were a lovely couple, but she didn't see it that way. She could provide him and Takao with a family, but she couldn't see herself as a lover or wife to Guri._ **

**_To be perfectly honest, she couldn't see herself as a lover or a wife to anyone any time soon. There didn’t seem to be anyone who would understand how much effort she had put into raising her little brothers and straightening out this corner of Zaraki district. Besides, her scientist was not here and he was the only one she truly wanted to become a wife for. After all, they had a promise to keep: once he made it to captain, they would marry._ **

**_However, something deep inside her whispered that it wouldn’t come to be._ **

* * *

Urahara, after he heard that it was Yuzu ‘requesting’ that he stop by, arrived promptly.It shocked Ichigo but then he realized that his little sister must have some dirt on the shady Getaboushi thanks to Jinta. That brat constantly visits, either to eat or return tupperware that had been filled with Yuzu’s cooking. Tessai joined him as well, as it had been a long time since he last got the chance to share tea with Isshin.

“Good afternoon Kurosaki-kunn~”

“That was quick.”

“But of course, the lovely Yuzu called.”

“Heh, she still has info to hold over you, doesn’t she.”

“Everyone has things they don’t want to show the world, I’m no different.”

Aiko was hiding behind Ichigo, he could maneuver his way around things pretty well but usually just followed Ichigo or his dad. The kid’s grip strength was not something to mess around with. Once he latched on, there was no way for _anyone_ to get him off. Chad had tried and ended up borderline breaking Ichigo instead of managing to break Aiko’s grasp.

“Now, where is this mysterious munchkin? I was told that he needed to be looked over by an expert on souls.”

“I don’t think I like him Ichi. He feels weird.”

“Give the man a chance Aiko, Yuzu and I want to be sure that you are as healthy as possible.”

“Mou, fine.”

Aiko slunk over to the man in the hat, he really didn’t want to but Ichi was playing dirty. The moment he came within reach of the green clad leg he clenched the fabric in his fists.  
  
Smiling down at the kid, Urahara attempted to lift him up but was forced to stop when his pants began to rip audibly. One of the last things he wanted was to end up with his pants torn all the way to his groin, that would _not_ end well.

“So, no one warned me about this kid’s grip because?”

“Would you have believed me?”

“Fair enough Kurosaki-kun. Alright kiddo, to the clinic.”

“If you would wait a moment, I want to make sure that he is safe.”

“Yeah, what my twin said.”

Urahara looked like a cat who’s owner had just tried to feed it off-brand cat food.

“Why do you doubt my intentions?”

“Because you’re the shady Getaboushi, that’s why.”

“I’m hurt!”

“I’m certain you will get over it. Now, the kitchen is tidy so let’s get this done with.”

With that, Yuzu led the way to one of the private rooms in the clinic, with Karin, Aiko, and Urahara in tow.

* * *

Rukia and Renji had been ordered to return for dinner later but they still had to head back to Soul Society to get Zaraki-taichou’s perspective on the strange child who claimed to be from Zaraki district. Rukia split off, she wanted to check on her division and make sure that those two crazy third seats hadn’t given Ukitake-taichou too much of a headache. Meanwhile, Renji continued on his way to his former mess of a division.

“Renji! I’m surprised to see you back so soon.”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect to be back this fast either. Yumichika, do you know where Zaraki-taichou is? I’ve got a question for him.”  
“I absolutely do, he’s in his office. I would be wary of what I said though, if I were you. Komamura-taichou said something that set him off a little while ago.”

“I’ll do my best to avoid making it worse, but the situation involves Zaraki district so…”

Renji trailed off, he didn’t _want_ to make his old captain pissed but that kid was so strange he had to ask.

“If it involves a Zaraki child, you know Taichou will listen.”

“Yeah, but will he be calm enough to hear me out till the end? “

“Renji, you’ve seen him with kids from that district. He will.”

“Alright, I’ll just ask him to come with us to the living world to talk to this kid. But really, who says things like ‘50 and above, fits like a glove; 49 and below, that’s where we don’t go.’ I mean-”

“Keheheheheheheheh!”

Both men turned to look at the window the laughter was coming from, usually, Kenpachi took hours to calm down after being set off by someone disrespecting his past. The shock caused simultaneous questioning exclamations from the two.

“Taichou?!”  
“Zaraki-taichou?!”

“Fuck me, it’s been a long ass time since I last heard that fucking sentence. Shit, it musta been back when Ito was still around and I was still just a brat!”

If Zaraki-taichou had heard of that saying before, then he could help him.

“I just heard that phrase from a kid that Kurosaki’s sister found. He also claimed that his elder brother told him to holler that he was from Zaraki if someone tried to grab him.”

“Heh, sounds like one of my brats alright. One of the first things ya learn if ya grow up there is to sing out that yer a Zaraki brat if ya get got.”

“Well, shit. Do you think you could take some time off and come meet this kid?”

“Why the fuck not, ‘snot like I’ve got a damn thing better ta do.”

Relief hit Renji like a ton of bricks, hopefully, Zaraki-taichou could help Ichigo find the kid’s family. 

~~~~

Pantera had taken to watching Kyoka, if that was even her name, surreptitiously. The scent of the blade spirit didn't match Aizen-sama’s for some reason. It was as if she belonged to another person, and it was more annoying than one of the horse flies in their forest. 

_‘She looked much different than before,'_ he thought, _'a_ _nd not in a good way. Her gown was red and white instead of her usual brilliant violet and gold and she had on some kind of black bodysuit underneath. Her short black hair was a mess, and far darker than it should have been. More like a black hole than the night sky that he used to know. The most heartbreaking thing though was that her pale rose hagoromo was gone, and she was bound in chains. It looked so wrong, like binding an eagle to a pole instead of letting it fly as free as it was meant to.’_

Kyoka rarely left Aizen’s side. Pantera had only noticed it on a few occasions, when Aizen was in a meeting, then she would go patrol or check up on the spirit who caused this mess in the first place. Other spirits were terrified of her, but he personally wasn’t, he just didn’t want to get on her bad side for now.

_‘He’d seen what she used to be capable of, in the hands of her wielder. It was more than enough for him.’_

Just as Pantera thought that, he saw that Kyoka was off talking to the aforementioned mess maker. Muramasa looked smitten with her but clearly he wasn’t going to make a move on her, which was wise. Pantera was of the opinion that keeping one’s nose out of her love life was the best way to keep said nose attached to one’s face as she was very decidedly willing to remove body parts if they offended her.

_‘Besides, he remembered her being a little too enamored with a certain porcelain empress_.’

He decided to go to the roof to bask in the sun. Whatever she was planning, she must have a reason, and he trusted her enough not to interfere.

~~~~~~

“So you are telling me that your plan was to start a rebellion with the shinigami’s zanpakutos, in order to let Ryūjin Jakka destroy that bastard?”

“Yes?”

Ane hit him with her sword, he was a shortsighted fool.

“YOU IDIOT!”

“What did I do?”

“Do you even realize the damage you could have caused to Soul Society? Any idea? Not to mention that it could have been thwarted by that wild card of a Substitute!”

“But, how else am I supposed to free my Koga?”

She was getting exasperated by this fool when a vision hit her, her eyes glowed. It seemed that the best strategy, for now, was to do nothing.

“Ohime-sama?”

“Just wait.”

“What?”

“You did your part. Don’t worry, your Koga will be safe.”

“What are you talking about?”

She smiled at him and a chill ran down his spine.

“The wild card will be the answer.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, more info about my hiatus at the end. ~K

**_Shiba Takao’s infatuation with Guri-nii was pretty much the only reason they managed to taste anything other than the nasty nutrient sludge or hard-boiled eggs. The fire-wielding monster didn’t want to ‘waste’ money on tools when he didn’t have to, so the few times that Shiba Akira visited with her son were wonderful treats._ **

**_One of those visits was the reason Fumi-nee grew to adore Miso soup with aburaage and agedashi dofu so very much. Akira-obasan made it for them because it was mild, and easy on the stomach so_** he **_had no good reason to refuse. It was also the reason Guri-nii loved Mapo Tofu._ **

**_On her last visit, Akira-obasan promised Fumi-nee that Taka-baka’s visits would always bring recipes for her to keep, so that once she was well she could cook them for herself. That promise was one Akira-obasan kept, even after the trio fled to the forests of Zaraki district._ **

**_“Your family doesn’t have to risk themselves for us, Akira-obasan.”_ **

**_“Now listen here Fumiko, you wanted to protect your brother. I’ve seen that burn you were trying to hide from me.”_ **

**_“I... didn’t want you to worry.”_ **

**_“Well worry me you did. I’m not going to lie, I’m worried about the wrath we might face later on, but as my husband always said: Family first, end of.”_ **

**_Akira spent an entire week with them in the forest as they were settling down. Takao mentioned a worried uncle who was kept out of the loop since he was a captain, but his mother ignored it._ **

**_“That man is too much of a risk, we haven’t told him anything for a reason. He would never be able to act the same if he knew and that would bring the Onmi down on our heads.”_ **

**_“I know, but Isshin-jisan is going even nuttier than usual, and so is Kaien no ikoto.”_ **

**_“Well too bad for them, these three are family so for their sake those two will just have to suffer.”_ **

**_“FINALLY! There’s someone in the Shiba clan who can speak with common sense! I thought that would never happen.”_ **

**_“Guri-nii, did you forget? Akira-obasan married into the clan, of course she makes sense.”_ **

**_“Wouldn’t it pass on to her son?”_ **

**_“Not always, the silly seems to override it.”_ **

**_“Ne, ne, do you need some cream for that burn Ta-kun?”_ **

**_“My panther, why do you do this to me? All I’ve ever given you is love! And you, little mischief maker. Who do you think you are!”_ **

**_“I get to spend more time with your boyfriend than you do, so who do you think you are, idiot.”_ **

**_“Why you little-”_ **

**_“Boys!!!Dinner!!”_ **

**_Fumiko and Akira-obasan pulled out massive bowls for everyone to eat, as she taught Fumiko, Akira-obasan had made enough to feed the rest in the settlement._ **

**_“Oooo yummy!”_ **

**_“Thank Akira-obasan for helping us Ai.”_ **

**_“Thank you!! Akira-obasan’s cooking is the best! She fed me so I’ll love her forever!”_ **

**_“Awww.”_ **

**_“Now he’ll make you stay.”_ **

**_“Nonsense Guri, Fumi-san helped me with the majority of the meal. She can easily cook for all of you without my help.”_ **

**_“Akira-obasan, you are too kind.”_ **

**_“Nonsense child! Now let's eat.”_ **

**_“Yay!!!”_ **

**_With that, the group gathered for their meal, this was a dinner that the whole settlement would remember for decades._ **

* * *

Before they returned to Karakura for their dinner with the Kurosaki clan, Renji had to see his beloved captain. He’d never say that out loud unless he was alone with Byakuya, of course, but only because he was nervous. He didn’t want to destroy his newly mended friendship with Rukia.  
  
“Hey, Rukia. Are we still good using the Kuchiki senkaimon, or should I swing by the 6th and ask Taichou for permission?”

“I think you should go make sure that it’s okay if we bring Zaraki-taichou and Kusajishi-fukutaichou through with us.”

_‘Just go see my brother you fuckass.’_ Rukia thought. She was more aware that they were together than she wanted to be. Her bedroom did share a wall with Byakuya-niisama’s after all, and that one night she had come home quite late and not made it clear that she was home. Renji was decidedly not quiet if he thought the house was empty. _‘Neither of you are as subtle as you think you are.’_

* * *

When Renji returned to the 6th to see Byakuya, he was initially welcomed with a cool nod. Once the door to his captain's office was closed however, he received a much warmer and far more affectionate hug and kiss.

“Thank you Byakuya-koi, I needed this.”

“Are you not going to stay?”

“No, the Kurosaki Kitchen Goddess ordered me to return.”

“Ahh. Then you must obey, I understand.”

Byakuya had faced Yuzu once before when he apologized for what he had done to her brother and his sister. It brought him back to when he was a child and stole food from Grandmother Ito. Ladles hurt, no matter how old you are when they hit your knuckles.

Byakuya escorted Renji to the front gates of the 6th so they could spend more time with each other. Just before he left, Renji felt that he had to ask about what the brat had said. It was eating at his mind.

“Hey, Kuchiki-taichou?”

“Yes?”

“Are we that obvious about our relationship?”

“Why are you asking that?”

“Ah, I guess I got tricked then. Never mind”

Renji sighed, damn it, that little brat got to him.

* * *

Renji and Rukia had just crossed the threshold of the senkaimon behind Kenpachi and Yachiru and approached Ichigo when all of them heard a child’s voice scream.

"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE PEDOPHILE!!"

Ichigo, who had been saying hello to the newly returned shinigami, bolted to the clinic, he wouldn't allow Urahara to abuse his position like that. Isshin was about to follow but Tessai, who knew all of the tests Urahara had planned, held him back.

Rukia was horrified, she had to help that poor child! Renji, on the other hand, didn’t move. He knew that trick and Zaraki-taichou clearly did too.

"Keheheheheh!!"

"Huh?"

“Ow!! Why did you do that?”

“YOU WERE TOUCHING A KID!”

“HIS SHOULDERS!!! To see if he was in a gigai!”

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?”

Kenpachi was laughing even harder, this was obviously a source of great entertainment for him. Yachiru was snickering from her perch on his shoulder as well, she had heard Kenny’s stories of the pranks he and his little brother, Zen-kun, used to pull.

"I never thought I’d get ta hear that little stunt, in that voice, again."

"That laugh! I know that laugh!"

Aiko jumped down and ran towards the towering Captain.

"Za-kun? It is you!"

"Up ta yer ol tricks again huh?"

"I don't like him."

"Keheheheh, ya always were like that."

Renji looked at Rukia, she still seemed a little shocked.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten the screaming pedo trick we used to pull.”

“Fine, I won’t tell you that I forgot about that trick.”

“Excuse me! Screaming pedo trick?”

“Yeah, it was a good way to get free from someone’s grip. Every kid who was from the 70th district on up knew about it, and most had used it three or four times.”

“Keheheh, it existed before I ever did, but it din’t get common till after The Imp started usin’ it.”

Ichigo sighed heavily, clearly, the kid was playing on his protective instincts and trying to cause Getaboushi trouble.

“Alright, you clowns, dinner. Urahara-san, you will join us, but you will be sitting away from Aiko.”

“Must I stay?”

“You will.”

“The queen orders, we obey.”

“Really Renji?”

“Rukia, Kuchiki-taichou told me to go. He looked wary of her.”

“Fair enough.”

“Ya-hoo! Yuzu’s cooking is the best! She fed me so I’ll love her forever!”

* * *

When Grimmjow returned to Las Noches, his boredom was gone but in it’s place was a headache and confusion. He had known that song, even though he had never heard it before as far as he was aware. This called for a nap on the roof with Pantera.

“Ai, please calm down! It’s going to be alright, you know that when I write one of my visions down that it becomes set in stone.”

“Hah, hah, hah, hah. I need her, where is Nee-san, she’s not here, where is she-”

“Ai, please!”

"Aaa..anee, I..I can't rr...re..remember tt..the s...sss..ssong."

‘ _On second thought, that sounded more important than my nap,’_ Grimm thought as he made a sharp turn towards his boss’s rooms. _‘I’ve never heard Boss get like this, I need to help him.’_ Something was pulling him along, demanding that he act, that- _‘I need to sing, my little treasure is panicking and needs me to sing for him!’_ Where were these thoughts coming from? This was so far outside of his version of normal that he felt like he was going to panic!

**“Pantera,”** Grimmjow sent, the call ringing down their bond, **“I need you with me fast! Something is wrong with our little treasure and he needs us.”**

**“I’m on my way Cub, do what you can without me and I’ll be there soon.”**

**“Got it.”**

As he reached the doors to Aizen’s rooms, Grimm slowed down, dropping out of sonido into first a run, and then a walk. Kyoka would not appreciate it if he broke the doors down just because he didn’t want to stop moving as fast as he could. He slipped through one of the doors and the moment he laid eyes on his boss and Kyoka, he started [ humming ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwaauJvt5nk) the piano part he had heard just a few hours before and by the time he reached the vocal portion, Pantera had arrived and taken over the accompaniment.

_“The moon settles in the dusky sky._

_The gentle eyes of the north star_

_rest upon your sleeping face_

_and the heavens gaze upon you._

_In this moment, I know;_

_You are not from the ground on which you tread,_

_but of the stars._

_You are my radiant, my celestial child._

_As night is drown’d by morning_

_you remain at my side,_

_accompanying the sunrise_

_until night swells again across the sky._

_Then, dreaming, you return to the stars.”_

Slowly, ever so slowly, Aizen began to calm down and drift. His eyelids falling shut for a moment, then blinking open again as the poor man fought to stay awake. Grimmjow was pleased, it was working! He reached the end of the song and nodded to Pantera.

**“We need to go around again, I don’t think he’s been getting enough sleep.”**

**“Understood, Cub. I’ll start from the beginning again.”**

The second time the lyrics began, Kyoka joined in; her melodic voice adding an extra layer of memory to what had already been pulled to the forefront of Aizen’s mind. It was obvious when he stopped fighting and gave in to sleep, as his eyes slid shut one last time and he slumped over against one wall of the corner he had wedged himself into. It was a serene view.

Kyoka, on the other hand, was glaring daggers and whispered to them.

“You two are going to follow me and be quiet about it.”

“You got it, Kyoka-sama.”

“Indeed, as you say Kyoka-himesama.”

All three were speaking in hushed voices as they slipped out of the rooms Aizen and his spirit had claimed. Grimmjow didn’t want to anger the woman that he _almost_ recognized, somehow he knew that she was already on edge and one wrong word or action would result in death.

* * *

Pantera was wary, he still thought that ‘Kyoka’ didn’t smell quite right but he wasn’t going to do anything to draw her ire. His cub already had that covered and it was best not to push her when she was this angry. Seeing what had happened to Shinso was warning enough for this panther king.

“Where did you hear that song?!” Kyoka’s teeth were gritted, and she had a nasty glare on her face. “You shouldn’t have known it!”

“I was just in the world of the living, there was a choir singing it and it pulled out some kind of memory. I don’t know what happened or why I had to go to Boss, but _I had to help my little treasure!”_ Grimmjow shook his head, “There, I don’t know where that came from but it keeps happening. I’ll be thinking about something and it’s like someone else cuts in!”

“Peace, Cub. You are beginning to remember who you once were.”

“Still!”

“I’m still here, you know. I’m not done asking questions yet either.”

“I’m sorry m’lady.”

“Why did you decide to follow your ears instead of avoiding us? I’m quite sure we made it clear that our wing was off-limits.”

“I had to, I don’t know why but I had to.”

Kyoka sighed, she wasn’t going to get any more sense out of these cats today and she wanted them out of her space. At least she had some help calming Ai down this time.

“Fine, now please leave. But. **Don’t**. Tell. Anyone. About. This.”

The Espada and his spirit left, with the female spirit watching them until they were out of her sight. Once the two were gone, she went back into their rooms and tucked Ai with one of the blankets he took. She grabbed a pillow and silently cried tears of joy. 

_Her brother was remembering._

* * *

It was fairly late by the clocks in Karakura by the time Aizen awoke. This was the best sleep he had gotten since he left Soul Society, but he needed his Espada to have as much information about their future battlegrounds as possible. He needed to call a meeting.

“Good evening, Espada. I apologize for asking you to delay your rest but if we are going to have any advantages on our side when the fighting starts, then we need to scout Karakura Town.”

All of the Espada were seated at a large, round table with a hole in the center. The table was divided into wedges that could be added or removed as necessary, whether to allow more people to sit or to provide access to the seat in the center. Aizen was located in the central seat, to avoid any claims of favoritism, while Gin and Tosen sat either along the outside of the table or along the walls, depending on their mood. Because the table was circular there was no head, but the Espada sat in numerical order anyway. 

Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck, the two part primera, sat side by side at the wedges closest to the door; Baraggan Louisenbairn, the segunda, was to Lilynette’s left. Next came the two women who held the title of tres: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Tier Harribel; following them was the cuatro Ulquiorra Cifer. To his left sat the rather excessively obvious couple who claimed the quinto position: Nnoitra Gilga and his lover, Tessra Lindocruz. The owner of the title of sexta, Grimmjow Jagerjaquez, was on Tessra’s left; Zommari Rureaux, the séptima, sat at the tenth wedge. The eleventh wedge was occupied by the octava, Szayelaporro Granz; noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie and Metastacia Arruruerie occupied the twelfth and thirteenth wedges, while the fourteenth and final wedge was currently the seat of Yammy Llargo, the diez. 

“Ulquiorra, I would like you to take Murciélago, Grimmjow, and Pantera with you and scout the area. I would also like you to see if you can find Sugetsu while you are there.”

“Of course, Aizen-sama. We will report back at this time, the day after tomorrow.”

“Thank you. I want you to do your best to find out who has abilities, what those abilities are, and the ages of those who are likely to be sent against us.”

“You got it Boss.”

“Thank you. I will let you all get your rest. Espada, you are free to go.”

With those words, the Espada scattered. Most would return to their rooms to sleep but two would just be collecting their own blades before leaving for the living world.

* * *

The sun had just risen by the time they arrived in the living world and scattered in four different directions. They had made the decision to split up before they left so there was no time wasted in pointless conversation. 

Pantera’s nose twitched, he knew that scent. Moving swiftly he chased the scent-trail across the city, nose to the wind the whole way. He wasn’t going to let Kyoka-sama down. As he passed the market district, and a handful of schools, he noticed that the trail led to a modest house, with a clinic attached to one side. Sneaking closer he read the sign: Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

That same morning, after finishing Yuzu’s breakfast as ordered, Renji decided to ask Zaraki-taichou about his life in the Zaraki district as a child. He was only willing to ask because Urahara had left after the dishes were washed the night before. The kid had done an exceptional job of driving the shopkeeper off, much to Zaraki-taichou’s delight and Yachiru’s amusement.

Renji decided to ask once they returned to Kurosaki’s room, while Aiko was busy jumping on the bed. Ichigo had opened his window a little to allow some fresh air in and keep the room from becoming stuffy since the door was closed. None of them wanted to deal with Isshin’s antics just yet.

“Hey, Zaraki-taichou, I know you’ve been working hard for a long time, trying to improve Zaraki district, but back then wasn’t it really terrible?”

"Zaraki wern’t always that bad. When the White Panther lived there, shit was pretty good.”

"The White Panther of Zaraki Forest? I thought he was a myth!”

"Renji, who the hell is the 'white panther?’ And why am I only just now hearing about exactly how crappy the Rukongai is?"

“Rukia, you didn't tell him about the White Panther?”

“He didn’t need to know about the districts, and he definitely didn’t need to know about an old legend. All he needed was to do my job for a little while. Besides his assigned patrols are the human world, those were the orders after I was proven innocent.”

“Guys, who are you talking about, and why was he important?”

“Oh man, he was an incredible fighter from Zaraki district, kids like us would hear about him from the older people. We lived in the opposite direction, almost all the way out and we still heard about him. Scary fucker apparently.”

Kenpachi laughed, he saw how Ito usually was, but he knew where people were coming from.

"Nah, Ito was a chill dude, just don't mess with his siblings.”

"Wait, wait, wait, you knew the White Panther of Zaraki forest?”

"Who didn't in Zaraki? The Ito family was infamous in Zaraki. The White Panther, The Siren, an’ The Imp."

"The Siren and The Imp? Who were they? Also, why are you saying it like it’s a title?”

"Ito's siblings, Ko-chan an’ Zen-kun, they really made Zaraki shine. It was never the same without them.”

"Who were they?”

"Zen-kun, was the imp. Whenever anyone was down, ya just sent him ta pull a harmless prank ta cheer ‘em up. Zen-kun was a rare innocent in Zaraki. As fer Ko-chan, she was an angel, a light sent by the Soul King ta Zaraki. Life was always a game ta her, an’ she was the reason Zaraki was livable."

Rukia was confused but Renji was shitting bricks.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Ko-chan always saw the best in people, enough fer Zaraki ta be decent. She made us want ta prove her right, 'swhy I kept going."

“And they relate to Aiko in what way?”

“Ain’t it obvious?”

Just then Aiko cut in, holding a small, white kitten in his hands. It was obvious that the kitten didn’t belong to the Kurosaki clan but it looked right at home in the child’s arms.

“Guri-nii, Fumi-nee, and me! Plus we had Pa-nii!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Now I will sadly place this in Hiatus along with Old Promise. 
> 
> I'll still work on these but I won't be updating. I'll still be in contact with my co-author but they will also be facing issues as they will be unable to access the internet for a while.
> 
> Thank you all for understanding and have a great day!!!~~K


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pantera was Guri-nii’s blade, but he was also the best cat any kid could wish to know. Like his owner, he was as violent as he was beautiful, very much like their namesake. Despite all that, he was as gentle as a flower towards little Ai. Who right now was waking him up from his nap._ **

**_“PA-NII, PA-NII!!!”_ **

**_“Yes, cub?”_ **

**_“Can you help me hide?”_ **

**_Pantera sighed, Ai must have caused mischief again._ **

**_“What did you do?”_ **

**_“Stole fish for you!!!”_ **

**_Ai held up a pouch of smoked fish for Pantera, obviously as a way to bribe the cat. The cat got up, took the bag, and moved his body to show a small opening in the tree he was resting beside._ **

**_“Thank you Pa-nii!!"_ **

**_“You’re welcome, cub. But I do wonder why you keep doing this when you know you will have your fox later.”_ **

**_“Cause that’s later! I need to practice for him now!”_ **

**_“So be it.”_ **

**_The boy squeezed into the opening and made himself comfortable. Pantera was slipping back into his resting position when he noticed his cub._ **

**_"Pantera, stop enabling him."_ **

**_"Guri, cub, you know how weak we are when he uses those eyes. I stand no chance.”_ **

**_Guri huffed and walked away, he was going to have to go fishing again. At least the cats would probably help, he didn’t want to know how mad Fumi was going to be if she found out._ **

* * *

“Guri-nii, Fumi-nee, and me! Plus we had Pa-nii!”

The group stared at the little boy holding the white cat that apparently came from the outside. Despite the fact that the kid was holding the cat under its forelegs like a stuffed toy, the obviously male cat looked as comfortable as if he was lounging under the sun on the most luxurious pillow in existence.

In a sudden burst of sound, everyone started to speak. All while Zaraki tried to stop them.

“Wait wait wait… are you saying that this brat is-”

“Isn’t his name Aiko?”

“That can’t be possible.”

“Aiko, Aikun, Zenny, Zen-Zen, Zenji, Jiro-”

“Hold it-”

The overwhelming noise frightened little Aiko into dropping the cat from his arms, covering his ears and screaming like a banshee. As soon as he was free he vanished out the window, ears flat against his head in an attempt to protect his hearing.

“ENOUGH!” Kenpachi roared, silencing the outpouring of questions. Gently, his hands cupped Aiko’s face and covered his mouth, quieting the scream. Once Aiko had stopped, the captain tugged the little one’s hands away from his ears and pulled the child close. When little Aiko was comfortable in Kenpachi’s lap, the man began to [ hum, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exiDaiu223g) and then sing, a tune that only Ichigo and Aiko recognised. 

Unfortunately for Ichigo, he didn’t know the words. The tune was familiar but he couldn’t name it and the eldest man in the room was singing softly enough that Aiko was the only one to hear the words. 

As Kenpachi sang to him, Aiko began to remember the way his Guri-nii and Taka-san used to alternate singing the lines of the last verse. Since Yachiru was humming along with Za-kun’s singing, it felt very much like home. He started to sing along.

**“I’ll keep thinking of you**

**everything under the sun**

**no matter how many thousands of years pass**

**willing to give up one’s life for you**

**the light that flows without end**

**forever and ever. Unchanging shine**

**I’ll keep looking for that place**

**blaze a new trail in my life.**

**Where the light continues**

**I’ve got some hope don’t put out the glow.**

**Everlasting love Unchanging shine.”**

As they stopped singing, Kenpachi ruffled Aiko’s head, causing the little boy to softly giggle. This was the first time the three saw him be that gentle towards anyone.

“Mmmm.”

“Feeling better Zen-kun?”

“Mmhmmm!”

“Thought so.”

"What the hell was that?" Renji demanded, shock coloring his voice.

"Ai-Ai’s calm down song!" Yachiru chirped

"Calm down song?"

"Kenny said when Ai's very very upset, that was the song that would be sung to him by his siblings."

Ichigo wondered if he could learn it for Aiko's sake.

* * *

Ichigo approached Zaraki afterwards. He wanted — no, _needed_ — to know how to calm little Aiko.

“Hey, ummm..can you teach me the words to that song?”

“Fat chance.”

Well this was going to make it harder to calm Aiko down. 

“I need that song for Aiko! I know that tune, and I know that it means a lot to him! Please, teach me the lyrics!”

“It was a special song his siblings sang to him, not going to lessen that.”

When Kenpachi said that, he had to fight to hide the pang in his heart at the subtle accusation. He wasn’t trying to insult their memory, it just felt like he should have already known the words. The song was so familiar, but he simply couldn’t grasp it.

"Alright."

"I’ll give ya a list of shit he likes though, shit that’ll help ‘im chill out.”

"Za-kun!!! Nee-san says not to swear!"

"Imma adult, brat.”

"Would you say that kind of thing in front of her?”

“Fine! I’ll watch the cussin’ but I can’t change overnight.”

Aiko giggled as he walked down to get a snack. Ichigo was honestly surprised how good Aiko was in wrapping people around his finger.

* * *

Ane was growing more and more frustrated at the Arrancars and their spirits. She had to pretend to be “Kyoka” the entire time, which she was used to, but the lack of any kind of safer space where she could be herself was taking a toll on her. Menoly and Loly were not helping the situation either. They were perpetually jealous of her position as Aizen’s most important possession and desperate to steal the title of ‘most important’ for their own. 

She needed to bitch. If they weren’t part of the problem she would have gone to Harribel and the Bestias to rant but she had to keep up the charade so she couldn’t. Suzumushi was the only being she could safely have a rant and bitch session with and Ane had not been able to find her. 

She was at her wit’s end, resting by the gates when she sensed Suzumushi.

“I see you decided to wait until my temper was cooled.”

“Well you were going to run into Shinso sooner or later.”

“Very true.”

“Kyoka-sama-”

“Suzumushi, we’re alone.”

“Oh, sorry Kyoka...I had forgotten.”

The girls giggled, Ane missed this. In soul society she only had Nozarashi to vent with; in Hueco Mundo she had not found anyone like him. Nozarashi was her little Zaraki’s spirit, and was a joy to vent to. He simply wandered with her around the outer districts and went to the forests to fight, within reason.

Suge, the real Kyoka Suigetsu, would tag along, riding on Nozarashi’s shoulders. He loved to watch, as the light of their strength flickered and flitted around the two spirits. That was all he could see of them, but their light was so bright, it was worth it.

She worried for Suge, like his wielder, he tended to forget moments when he was stressed or scared with no one to rely on. Hopefully he was somewhere safe.

* * *

The Kyoka half of Kyoka Suigetsu, at least that’s what she called herself, always impressed Suzumushi. She knew what it was like to be two separate spirits in a blade. But to still retain their form and individuality for 400 years? That was an impressive feat, one that she never expected to see in her lifetime.

Not that she was ever going to say anything, she valued her existence.

While some suspected that she was not Aizen’s true spirit, nobody was stupid enough to confront her about it. What mattered was loyalty to their wielders in Suzumushi’s eyes, that’s why she allowed Tousen to hold her.

To her, Kyoka’s loyalty and protectiveness towards Aizen and Sugetsu were two of the other woman’s best characteristics. The worry in Kyoka’s eyes was not obvious unless one knew her, but it was there.

“Kyoka, what are you worrying about? I’m positive that those cats will find Sugetsu. He’s clever, he’ll be fine.”

“I know Suzu, but I worry anyway. I’m his other half, it’s my job.”

* * *

Aizen was resting in his chambers, holding the Hōgyoku in his hand. He’d managed to swipe it with his bankai during Rukia's trial. He still remembers the day when he asked Gin about the intruders.

_“Gin, how old did the ryoka appear to be?”_

_“Hmmm, about the same age as Rukia-chan.”_

_The intruders appeared physically to be 150, but as humans that would make them-_

_“We’re going to delay the attack.”_

_“Aizen, this is the perfect time to-”_

_“I know Tousen, but I can’t fight someone who looks the same age my sister did when we escaped. They are barely older than I was back then. I’m not going to let Yamamoto turn them into child soldiers like he tried to do to her.”_

_He refused to do anything even vaguely like that monster._

The substitute shinigami was probably about twenty now, an adult by the standards of the living world. If anyone from soul society who didn’t know about the invasion of the ryoka saw them now they would be assumed to be 200, just like Fumiko was when she was taken from him. That was when everything started to go to hell in a handbasket.

Ane predicted a battle, but it was a vague vision. The only thing she could see was that the substitute played a vital role in it. He just hoped that the _monster_ couldn't poison his mind. Holding the orb tightly, he pressed it against his chest, _“Please don’t let the monster win.”_ He couldn’t do anything to block the shinigami’s movements though, all he could do was hope, and wish, and pray.

"I will save you Fumiko-nee."

* * *

“UGGGHHHHH!!!!”

Omaeda groaned as he was forced to look through the paperwork of the Patrol Corps. It was a hassle but necessary to ensure that there were no loose ends. Unfortunately, some more work had been uncovered, forcing him to go through it.

He considered leaving to take a break when he noticed three reports, all of them damaged, as if there had been an attempt to destroy them. Carefully he grabbed the reports and tried to see what was special enough for someone to want to destroy them.

* * *

_Patrol Number: 75319 Date: X_ _Patrol Members: xxxx_

Patrol Description:

Following Rensa-hime’s predictions given to us by the So-taichou, we managed to find several groups intending to infiltrate and cause dissent in Seireitei. Despite a handful of inaccuracies, the predictions provided massive amounts of information, enough to allow a successful mission. We can bring peace to Seireitei with her powers. 

She’s reluctant now but with the right persuasion she will provide us with a lot of information. Rensa-hime knows her place.

~~~~~~~~

 _Patrol Number: 76420_ _Date: X_ _Patrol Members: xxxx_

Patrol Description:

Rensa-hime is being more resistant in handing the So-taichou her predictions, but we still got a few. What she gives us is vital for our operations but now it’s only a matter of time to figure out what happens.

The girl is rebelling, but someone suggested we start using her brother to make her more agreeable. So-taichou will probably punish her though, so we'll just have to see if that helps.

~~~~~~~~

 _Patrol Number: 77837_ _Date: X_ _Patrol Members: xxxx_

Patrol Description:

That _bitch_ gave us more vague predictions, she used to be more helpful but now we have to use more manpower to even understand what she writes. Thankfully some of the missions have been a success. Though some of our men believe she’s stating things that will happen in an indeterminate amount of time. Doesn’t matter, she still has to do her duty.

Her behavior, and that of her guard, has been a thorn in our side. That brat should know better than to defy us but still she does. The brats even hide her brother and she’s much more aggressive when it comes to fighting back. So-taichou is planning on placing limiters on all three of them along with allowing us to use force to persuade her. Maybe then she’ll talk. 

* * *

Omaeda looked at the reports with disgust, these were supposedly honorable Onmi members writing these reports. But here was this, this… absolute trash defiling the honor of the Onmitsukido! The report even incriminated more members of the Onmi and the So-taichou himself!

He worried for the girl in the report, Rensa-hime as she was named, and her brother. Who were they really, what happened to them, were they alive or dead?

He was going to have to ask his Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K is still getting used to their new schedule so this was a bit late...oops. We did have most of it done but the beta process took a while. Hope you guys understand~


End file.
